


Reason

by lurker_writes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurker_writes/pseuds/lurker_writes
Summary: There are many reasons Zack should get out. He only needs one to stay.





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I will be away for vacation this coming week. Hope to come back refreshed and ready to write. In the meantime, have this little bit of fluff I had sitting around my drive.

Everyone in the company seemed to have a reason Zack should Stay Away From Sephiroth, once they figured out what was going on – or at least once they thought they did.

Sephiroth wasn’t _like_ other people. Yeah, Zack knew that. Sephiroth had important things to do with his time. Yeah, Zack knew that, too. Sephiroth wasn’t good with people. Yeah, he’d noticed, thanks. Sephiroth had… a very small social circle. Yeah, he was in it, thanks for noticing.

Sephiroth was a ticking time bomb of stress and Issues, and Zack ‘could do better, really.’

Zack… didn’t know that he could do better, and definitely didn’t see how leaving Seph alone more was going to help anything.

It was kind of funny, though, in a really frustrating and not-remotely-funny sort of way. All of those helpful little comments about why Seph was ‘unrewardingly difficult’ and no one ever hit on the things that did drive Zack crazy.

No one ever mentioned, for instance, that Seph was about six-foot-six with a forty fucking inch inseam, and no matter how big the bed was, the only place to sleep was always going to be between his long-ass legs. Probably everyone realized that Seph weighed a lot; maybe no one else knew that he liked to have a nap after sex. During that nap, which he liked to take on top of his partner, he weighed approximately a metric fuckton. And, of course, there was no spot on the bed, however big, that did not have Seph in it.

His hair, if braided, became a stealthy, silky noose to get strangled by in the middle of the night. If it was not braided, it would get wrapped around absolutely everything and Zack was guaranteed to get a freshly shampooed mouthful. Shampoo tasted terrible. There was no sex position ever invented in the history of fucking in which that glorious hair couldn’t ruin the mood by getting yanked, or crawled on, or tangled on the bedposts…

In summer, two SOLDIERs in a bed was like sleeping with Ifrit in a volcano in hell.

There was literally no time, ever, in which Sephiroth was not vaguely hangry. Sephiroth was hangry while he ate. Zack stole a chip off his plate once – _once_ , and never again, because he couldn’t be sure Seph wasn’t planning to eat him in a very _not_ sexy manner in revenge.

So, yeah. He wasn’t dumb. There were problems.

Weren’t there always?

There were good things, too.

There were times like this one, when he was achy from pushing a mission just a little too far, and Seph curled around him like his own personal full body heating pad – and bolster, because there _still_ wasn’t a place to put his legs that wasn’t over Seph’s damn thigh.

But being held was nice. Seph’s heartbeat against his back, that was nice. Seph’s breath puffing by his ear, that was nice. Seph absent-mindedly running his hands over whatever he could reach, that was nice too.

And Seph’s stomach rumbling – well, that was pretty funny.

Zack laughed and took Seph’s wrist in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the pulse in the inside of Seph’s wrist. “You wanna get some food?”

Seph curled tighter and pressed his nose into the hair behind Zack’s ear. “Hnn,” he mumbled sleepily.

His arm curled around Zack’s middle, not too tight but as firm as steel. The fingers of his other hand skimmed, light as butterfly’s wings, across Zack’s side.

“No?” Zack asked, half a gasp – that really tickled.

Seph sighed, hot across the back of his neck. “Rather be here.”

Zack rested his hand across the arm around his middle and snuggled closer to the bare chest at his back. “Yeah. Here is good.”

_Here_ was all the reason he needed.


End file.
